The Willing Queen and the Unwilling King
by Gryfffinrose
Summary: When Kiara and Kovu's offspring are born, everything changes. The two are unalike-Shilark, the female, is sassy and daring, with a desperate desire to be queen. Tiko, the male, is shy and meek. When Tiko finds Zira, a war begins yet again.
1. Breaking into Song

Author's Note: If you liked any of my other fics, you'll like this one. After I mentioned the lion king to some of you, you rooted for me to make a Lion King fic, so I did. Enjoy!

Sasha: Yaaay! It's about cats!

Gryfffinrose: --;

Disclaimer: I don't own this, though I wish I did. But Shilark and Tiko are mine, mine, and MINE!

The sun began to rise over the horizon, and Rafiki came outside to greet the animals that had arrived to see the new prince and princess. All the animals in the kingdom had gathered to see the new prince and princess. Kiara smiled at her father, and tried to breathe. "Did you feel this nervous when I was in this ceremony?" she finally asked, stroking her female cub. "Are you kidding?" Simba joked, "You should have seen Timon and Pumba!" Timon and Pumba grumbled in resignation. Kovu came over with the male cub. The female was slightly tanner than her mother, with dark hazel brown eyes, and an extra tuft of fur at the edge of her forehead. The male had deep turquoise eyes with fur that was alittle lighter than his father's did. Rafiki came in to take the cubs outside, and smiled at Kovu and Kiara.

"Rafiki knew that this would work out, he did, he did."

He sprinkled the dust over the two cubs' foreheads, and picked them up gently. Rafiki then held them up in front of the large gathering of animals. They all reacted as they usually did to a new prince or princess. Kiara and Kovu smiled, and gazed happily at their cubs. Nala and Simba sat near them, along with Timon and Pumba. "This ceremony seems familiar."

Simba said, smiling. Nala grinned. "I'm sure it does." Rafiki carried them back in, and Kiara kept them close. Everyone was drained, but still decided to talk while the cubs slept. "Mom, Dad, when do I become queen? I really don't get it. Now that I'm grown up, I guess I'm accepting the fact that someday I'll be queen."

Kiara sighed. "Tomorrow is your ceremony. You'll do fine." Simba replied, and nuzzled her. "Daad! Not in front of Kovu!"

Kovu grinned. "Isn't that sweet?" he joked, and he nudged him with her paw. The female cub cried. Before the parents could get there, the male cub had comforted her to sleep, yawned, and cuddle up to her. "We should have him guard his sister! She'll always be with him." Kiara suggested. The male cub turned in his sleep. The pride was about to settle down for a nap, when a large growl woke them. "What was that?" Kiara said, slowly getting up to gaze down the cliff. A whole pride of rogue cheetahs, jaguars, and remaining Outlanders were gathered around Pride Rock, growling a challenge.

"Move out!"  
Kovu called, and everyone got up, ready to battle, except for Timon and Pumba, who were to guard the cubs. "Daddy, didn't we get all of the Outlanders back on our side?" Simba shook his head. "This is a new pack with new lions. There's...There's Zira!" He growled, and leapt down onto the large rocks lacing the edge of Pride Rock, and in front of Zira. "Get out of here!" He demanded. Zira swiped at him, her eyes spelling out bloody murder.

"You shall pay for making my son one of you Pridelanders, and for nearly killing me!"  
She roared a cry into the air, and cheetahs, leopards, rogue lions, and a few other species of cat leapt into battle against the Pridelanders. Zira flipped Simba onto his back, and he pushed her off with his front paws. Kiara growled, and pinned down Zira. Zira snapped at her throat, and threw her off, her eyes flashing crimson red as her fur dripped in the rain. All other cats were slashing at the flesh of Nala, Simba, Kovu, and other lions, desperately trying to break the skin. Zira backed up into a circle of rocks. Her eyes widened as Kiara leapt through the air at her to deliver the final blow, and they got even wider when she saw her cub walking absentmindedly into the midst of battle. Kiara struck flesh, but not Zira's, her cubs. The girl squealed, and Zira snatched her up.

"Retreat!"  
She scraped up dust, and formed a cloud so that no one could see except for the Outlanders. The Pridelanders coughed, and when the smoke cleared, they were gone. Kiara whimpered alittle, and cantered over to her father.

"What is it, Kiara?"  
He asked in alarm at the expression on her face. "I hit Zira's cub because it came in front of me as I was about to kill Zira, and I feel really bad." She said in shame. Simba smiled kindly at her. "She shouldn't have brought a cub here, anyways. We know better." Kovu spoke up, and nuzzled Kiara, who was back in the cave, gazing lovingly at her cubs. "My babies..." She whispered.

**Ten months later...**

Shilark pounced on a butterfly that was outside of her den. Her brother, Tiko, watched ruefully from the side. "Lark, we'll wake up mom and dad! Not to mention the whole pride'll wake up, too." "Where's your sense of adventure? I'm going outside." "We're not supposed to go outside!" Lark sighed and dragged her wimpy brother outside, and behind a rock. He was such a snob about the rules. Timon and Pumba were still asleep.

"Come on, we can go near that dark spot that dad told us about on the rock!"

"You're kidding, right? Besides, we're too old for these kinds of things."  
Shilark glared at him, and took off. Tiko groaned, and took after her. He was supposed to look after her. She leapt over the rocks and ferns, but tripped. Tiko crashed into her.

"Hey, watch it!"

He grumbled. "If I were queen, I wouldn't trip. I would be graceful, beautiful, tough, and smart. You would listen to me!"

She snarled at Tiko.

"Why do you want that job so much?"  
"Why don't you? You're the prince!"  
He groaned, and sat down. Shilark shook her head at his lack of enthusiasm. She strutted up to him, smiling.

_Shilark: I'm going to be a mighty queen, so enemies beware!_

_Tiko: Well, I've never seen such a little queen that had so little cares!_

_Shilark: I'm gonna be magnificent, and all will love the pride!_

_Tiko: But it doesn't matter what's on out, when it's all inside!  
Shilark: You're just mean, I really should just knooow!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!_

_Tiko: Hey, wait up! Quit this!_

_Shilark (ignoring him): No one saying quit this!_

_Tiko: When I said that-_

_Shilark: No one saying be there!_

_Tiko: Just listen!_

_Shilark: No one saying stop that!_

_Tiko: Stop that!_

_Shilark: No one saying to be nice to you!_

_Tiko: Please be nice to me!_

_Shilark: Going to go and hunt aall day!_

_Tiko: We'll see about that..._

_Shilark: We're gonna do it all my way!_

_Tiko: Well, I don't like your attitude, from sassiness to everything else!_

_Shilark: Yeah, but that's only 'cause you don't have one to boast about!_

_Tiko: But if you will rule, I will too! So just please give it up!_

_Shilark: You're too babyish for this part so just back off! Oh, I just can't wait 'till I'm queen!_

_Tiko: ::growls::_

_Everyone forget him! Everyone leave him! Everyone, look at me, I'm a siight!_

_Tiko: I won't submit to your teasing anymore!_

_(Song starts to end)_

_Tiko and Shilark: 'Cause I just can't waaaaaiiiit- (Fireworks start)_

'_Till I'M queen/king!_

The two cubs growled at each other, and started to take their claws out. They started to roll around, scratching and clawing at each other. Shilark finally pushed him into a bush, and Tiko fell down a steep hill. He toppled into a rocky desert wasteland close to the Outlands. Tiko looked around. Shilark, oblivious to the fact that she had pushed her brother to his new fate, figured that he had given up, so she walked away, humming the tune of "I Just Can't Wait to be Queen" to herself. Tiko stood up, his paws shaking. He had heard too many bad stories about lions that came to the Outlands and never came back. A sudden rustle of a cactus brush made him start. In front of him stood the-the-most beautiful female cub he had ever seen. She had skin alittle darker than his mothers, with a scar on her left back leg. His almost brown face began to turn red. "H-hi! Who are you?" She smirked, and began to circle him. He turned ruby. "Well, well, well, if it isn't an innocent little cub out for a walk. Where's your mom and dad?" He thought it might be a bad idea to tell her who his parents were, so he lied. "I sorta crept out of our den, and, uh, can't find my way home?" Unfortunately, he stunk at lying. She noticed this, and bared her teeth. "Tell the truth!" she snarled, when a female voice cut her off. "Now, now, Viper, be nice. Well, if it isn't the little prince?" A scary face that his dad had described to him loomed out of the darkness. Zira had a scar on her neck, back, and front leg. She had survived the fall to the rushing river in the battle of the Outlanders and Pridelanders, but was in bad shape. "How did you know...?" Tiko stuttered. "I'm your grandmother, didn't you know? We want you to come with us for a little...Tour, shall we say. If your father wouldn't submit to training, you will!" She raised one sharpened claw on her paw, pointing it at him. "I'll come, sure!" Tiko walked over meekly. Zira smirked, and led her cub and grandchild away. All was going according to plan, and if planned right, she would have her revenge on the idiotic royal family that had ruined her life.

Author's Note: Ooh, Zira's mad! I needed to leave a cliffie, you know. Anyways, please review, yatta yata, yatta. Zira mad is like making Shego, Starfire, Sasha, or me mad.

Sasha: ::growls::  
Gryfffinrose: Eep! -;


	2. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King, or Disney.

Shilark paced the cave restlessly. "Honey, please stop that! You're taking after my father with all of that pacing." Kiara pleaded. "Tiko should have been back by now. It's my entire fault. I pushed him into a bush, and he didn't come out." Her face showed sorrow. Kiara comforted her daughter.

"We'll send out a search party."

The search party roamed all of the Pridelands, but Tiko was nowhere. "He's in the Outlands," Kovu whispered. "He can't be! I mean, he's too scared to go into there! He's always pointing there and saying how creepy it looks." Shilark protested. "He's there. Honey, you stay here." "Are you crazy? I'm the only reason he's missing. I'm going." Kiara sighed, but smiled at the expression on her daughter's face. "You're just like me when I was young." Kovu snorted. "You've got that right!" Kiara pushed him playfully. "Let's go. We'll take Simba and Nala with us," Kovu announced. The two agreed to come along, and finally found Timon and Pumba snacking, and faithfully looking for the cub. They set off. When the group stopped to rest for the night, Shilark raised her head to the sky and hoped, prayed that her brother was safe.

"You will stay here until you learn that Outsiders are your friends, and Pridelanders are bad!" Tiko nodded, scared to do otherwise. Zira noticed this. She groaned, and put him to the same exercises that she pulled Kovu through when he was young. But this time, there was not female lion to put his attention elsewhere. Boy, was she wrong. But soon, Tiko's mind had been wiped clear of all the good times that he had had with his family. "Who is your rightful guardian?" Zira asked, circling him. "You." "Who is the cause of all the pain that the Outlanders have suffered?" "Simba." "Who else?" "Kiara and Kovu." "Right. And now?" "I will kill them." Zira smiled. Unaware to her, she had forgotten his sister, who was as spunky as Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara combined.

"Where are we?" Timon asked, looking around. "The landscape has changed a lot since that fire." Simba inspected the area, squinting. Shilark bared her teeth. "Tiko might be hurt, or worse now!" She snarled, and ran through the unending fog. "Shilark!" They chased after her. She was gaping at what she had found. "Whoa." Pumba added in for good measure. Kovu snorted again. It was a large waterfall that now obviously led into the home of Zira. "There's a secret passage that we don't know about, huh?" Kiara asked. "Yeah, but I seriously forgot how to get through the waterfall. There's a gap, somewhere, but unless another Outsider drags us through willingly, we're stuck. So, who wants to go through first?"

They scowled at him. "Fine, I'll go." He strode over, picked a place in the waterfall, and was suddenly dragged down by a set of teeth. "Daddy!" Shilark screeched, and dove under the water. "Shilark!" "Kiara!" Simba dove in, as did Nala. Timon and Pumba shrugged, and dove in, too. Behind the waterfall in a rapid river gorge, Kovu was wrestling a large Outsider. "So, the king has returned," The Outlander smirked at Kovu. Kovu snarled, and they went at it again. He was dragged under the fast moving water of the gorge that if you stepped too far on the edge, would send you into another river that led to a larger waterfall. Kiara tried to get in the fight, but missed her target, and held onto a rock to keep from being swept down the river. She squirted out a pool of water, clearly very annoyed. Simba tried his luck, but Kovu's paw knocked his grip off, and he landed on top of Kiara. "Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry, Simba!" Kovu called through a mouthful of water. Shilark bristled. This is taking too long! She thought. Shilark timed it right, and then jumped right onto the Outlander, slashing at his throat. It left a dent. The Outlander threw her off and onto a stone wall. She snarled, and slashed once more at his throat. But she also lost her balance and toppled into the river. "Shilark!" Kiara screamed, and dove in after her. Everyone else did so, too. A rock ledge was at the edge of the waterfall, but it would only work if you jumped just at the right moment. Shilark tensed, and jumped at the rock ledge. She managed to catch it, but the rest of the group missed and fell down the waterfall. Shilark scrambled ashore, coughing. She could spot no sign of her family. But that was okay. It was her fault that the Outlanders had kidnapped her brother. This was between her and Tiko. A long passageway was seen, and it looked to be about fifteen miles. Shilark sighed, and started to walk. While she did so, she pondered on all of the horrible mistakes that she had made. She had been born first, but Tiko had always been there, anyways. He was by her side, no matter what. His cheery smile, optimistic ways, and wimpyness was what made him great. Shilark sighed, and for two more hours, walked without stopping. She finally collapsed at the edge of a rocky terrain, lapping up water from the stream near the waterfall. A roar came to her ears, and she rushed towards it, hoping for the best.

Tiko sneered as he watched his older sister come to the "rescue" of his roar.  
"When she gets here, kill her."  
Zira whispered in his ear. He smirked and nodded, sharpening his claws on a rock. His sister was so naïve sometimes. Didn't she see that the longer he stayed, the darker he became in body and soul and mind? His fur had darkened, and his mane grew longer, and he looked a bit like his father, except with lighter fur. But his father had chickened out and went good. Tiko would take his place on getting revenge on Simba. Even though Simba was now in his blood, he still hated him more than anything.

Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumba, Nala and Simba coughed and waded out of the chin deep water, shaking themselves. "Well, we're alive," Timon said, trying to lighten up the mood. The group, even Pumba, glared at him. "Will Shilark be okay?" Kiara whispered, nuzzling Kovu. He nodded. "She's got a will of steel, or stronger. Lark will be okay." He assured her, although he still worried. Simba sighed, and bared his teeth.

"But if he stays there too long, Zira, who seems to be alive, will most likely influence him. We have to get there, fast."  
He snarled. "How?" Nala asked, "The water fall was the only way." Simba looked at the sky, and grinned. A canopy of trees layered the sky, and went right near what seemed to be the new lair for the Outlanders. "We climb a tree." Nala looked doubtful. "Simba, we're not cubs anymore. The branches might break." She pointed out.

"Good point. Hm.."  
Rafiki turned to the sky, and muttered something in Swahili. A large gust of wind blew under the group, and lifted them into the sky. Simba's jaw dropped. "Mufasa." Rafiki explained. Simba smiled, and let the wind carry him to the top.

Shilark pushed ahead, although everything in her body ached. A blood red sky was seen over the horizon, and she bounded towards it. Tiko was next to Zira, smirking at her. Zira nodded her head towards her, and whispered in his ear, "Kill her." Tiko sneered.

"With pleasure."  
He leapt at Shilark, who pushed him off with her back paws, and did a back somersault, turning to him in distress. "Tiko…" she whispered. He slashed at her face, leaving a scar down her right eye. She gasped, feeling her eye burning, but ignored it and the two engaged in mortal combat. "Yes…Yes! Fight to the death!" Outlanders gathered to watch as the almost fully grown cubs tumbled paws over tails, slashing at the other without mercy. Simba arrived just then. Kiara and Kovu's eyes widened, and they leapt towards their cubs, when they were stopped by Zira, who let her claws out. "Remember me?" She laughed, seemingly crazed. Kovu's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Move! Now!"  
Zira smirked at his request. "As you wish." She pushed him into Kiara, and slashed at the two. Timon and Pumba whimpered in fear as the cheetahs, leopards, and lions closed in on them. "We really don't taste that great!" Timon squeaked. A sudden snarl drowned out the rest of his explaination. Timon and the rest of the entire group of Outlanders and Pridelanders gaped. "Sh-she-Shenzi? The hyenas?"  
  
Author's Notes: Hee hee! It looks like some hyenas we know and love are here…But whose side are they on?  
Sasha: Hmph. I only liked it because of the cats! ::snarl::  
Gryfffinrose: Um…Yeah.


	3. Trust Can Be Given or Taken Away

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King, it's property of Disney.

"**Whoa.**"  
Shilark summarized it up. Shenzi smirked in reply, and pawed the ground, shooting a quick glare at Zira. "You're goin' down." She declared, and launched herself at the lioness. Zira dodged her blow, and snarled at her. Vitani growled, and leapt at her mother, who glared at her daughter.

"Traitor!"  
She cried, and pushed her daughter to the ground, who flipped her over. They became occupied with battle. Kiara pulled herself off the ground, and cocked her head at the hyenas. "Who are they?" she asked her father once he had a quick moment. "The hyenas I told you about that helped Scar." He said, and looked quite puzzled before he leapt off again to pin down an incoming cheetah. "Who's he?" Shilark asked, joining in on the conversation, pointing to another hyena. Simba shrugged, assisting his daughter as she clawed at an Outlander. "I don't recognize him." He was then pinned down by an Outlander, and the two rolled away on the rocky terrain. Kiara also became busy. The hyena was engaged in combat, young and fit by the look of him. She was about to ask his name, when she was tackled by her brother. He clawed at her face, and she pushed him off and got up.

"Why do you do this?"  
she hissed at him. This finally stopped Tiko. "I—I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't do this..." "No, Tiko!" Zira marched up to him. "Do not listen to her! She tells lies!" "Bu-" Tiko protested. Zira noticed that they were losing. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and snarled to herself. "Retreat!" With a flick of her tail, the Outlanders and cheetahs, and leopards began stirring up dust to cause a diversion, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Shilark shook the dust off, and tripped over her own four paws. "Ow..." she muttered, for she had flipped onto her back.

"Need help?"

A hyena extended his jet black paw towards her, and she grabbed it and got onto four paws again. "Thanks. What's your name?" "I'm Mosi-oa-tunya, short for Tunya." He replied, smiling at her with beautiful hazel eyes. She returned it, and thought how handsome the sun's reflecting rays made his fur shine like the morning sun... 'Ack! Out, thoughts, out!' she scolded herself. He was medium sized, a fair amount of muscle, deep, dark brown fur, and raven black spots. His back bore one one brown spot. Her father narrowed his eyes at the hyena, but beckoned the remaining mammals forth. "First of all, why are you hyenas here?" Kovu snarled, and Simba, Nala, and Kiara nodded in agreement. Timon and Pumba hid behind Simba's legs at this. The hyenas had tried to eat them not too long back, and they hadn't forgotten it easily. Shenzi snorted.

"So much for a warm welcome, huh?"  
She mused, and her ears flattened. "It's called help. Zira banished us when we tried to come back to our native lands; we thought that the pride had moved out, but they ordered us out, or we had to help them. We're tired of working for them." "So you're using us." Nala said, anger lacing the edges of her snarl. "No. We just...Owe you for showing us what a jerk Scar was." She replied offhandedly. "By the way...Where's Ed?" Timon asked. Shenzi rolled her eyes again. "Where do you think? He threw himself off a cliff." Banzai snickered at the thought. "It was hilarious." The pride seemed deeply disturbed, but dismissed the thought. "So...Are you coming with us? Those lions and other guys could be anywhere by now." Kiara pointed out. "Yeah, whatever. And, um." Shenzi coughed. "I see you've met our kid."  
Banzai said sheepishly, and he, along with Shenzi, turned a deep ruby red. Tunya smirked at the look on their faces. Vitani frowned. "The hyenas, as my mom told me, were quite unloyal." Shenzi snarled at her. "No offense to you, but your mother is a fool! The—the—outrage!" Vitani shrugged. "Why do you think that I'm here?" She asked. Shenzi nodded as she realized what Vitani meant.

"I think that I know where Zira and her clan is going. It's right near where the---oops...Timon. They're heading towards your place, I think."

Simba said, thinking. Timon's face turned as white as a sheet. "I gotta go warn Ma!" He squeaked, but was stopped by Simba. "We'll get there in time, don't worry." Timon grimaced at him. "That's the point of that place, y'know. _Hakuna matata_, no worries?" He pointed out. Simba sighed, and began to listen as Timon rambled on about how Simba loved the vast jungle when he was a cub. Kiara and Kovu began to groom Shilark, who protested that she wasn't a cub anymore, and the pride lay down for a quick nap. Shilark had immediately taken a liking to Tunya. He seemed really nice. The rest of the pride kept a wary eye on the hyenas once they were on their way again, and watched Tunya and Lark constantly for any signs of trickery. None showed up.

"Guys! It's a herd of zebra!"  
Lark hissed, and the group stopped and tensed. Everyone was hungry from spending a day in the sun without food or water. They were off as fast as a shot, and caught up to the zebra and nailed one right away for food. Shilark grinned, and dug in. She had helped catch their meal. Shilark and Tunya chewed on a bone, scraping off most of it to the end, and---realized with red faces that they were gnawing on the same bone. They quickly finished it off at each other's faces so that no one would see, and turned away in embarrassment. "We're almost there! Come on!" The two nodded at each other, and started to run after them, when a cloud of dust formed, rain and thunder roaring in the sky. "Mom!" Shilark cried out. Tunya snarled, and tried to leap through the storm, but was thrown back by an invisible force. Simba had the same results. Shilark and Tunya suddenly blacked out, and lay motionless on the ground, their parents going far from them.

"Shilark? Shilark, wake up!" Shilark groaned, and didn't open her eyes. Tunya groaned, and picked her paw up and shook it. When this earned no response, he filled a large leaf with water, and poured it all over her. Her head shot up, and she coughed, shaking water out of her fur. He blushed as she glared at him. "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." Lark shrugged her annoyed feelings at him off, and looked around.

"Where are we, for starters?"  
She asked. "We're in Timon's jungle, I think. Look around." As he said this, she realized that a small burst of humidity had washed over them like a wool blanket. "Where'd you get the water from?" She asked, eager to lap up as much as she could now. "Over there. It's a river flowing from a waterfall, come on!" They raced over to the river, and Shilark tentatively placed a paw in the water. It actually felt...Nice! Her grandmother wasn't kidding when she said that her grandfather, Simba, had liked swimming. She cooked up a trick before they went on their way.

"Nice, huh?"  
Tunya asked, and turned around. Where was Lark? "Lark? Lark, where—Hey!" Shilark burst into almost uncontrolable peals of laughter. She had pushed him into the river, and then jumped in, too. He shook his head in exasperation. "You are definitely the oddest female I have ever met," he told her. Then, as an after thought, he added, "Not that I've met that many females." Shilark rolled her eyes, and splashed him.

"You're doomed!"

She exclaimed, and they began playing and splashing each other until the sun set, and they rolled out onto the riverbank. Tunya yawned, and sniffed the air. "I smell meerkats this way." He headed west, and Shilark followed him, taking in her surroundings. Their ears flattened against their heads as a scream was heard of: "**_HYENA_**!" "Max, calm down, no hyenas can come here...Aah!" Timon's mother emerged from a hole. She peered suspiciously at Tunya, but observed Shilark with a keen eye.

"Are you...?"  
Shilark nodded. "I am Shilark, princesss of the Pridelands, daughter of Kovu and Kiara." Timon's mom then pointed at Tunya with a trembling paw. "Who's that?" Tunya grinned sheepishly. "I'm a good hyena, don't worry! Though I am the son of Shenzi and Banzai, I won't eat you." Lark nodded in agreement, and entwined her tail with his. Timon's mom couldn't get Uncle Max out of the hole. "It's a hyena!" He protested, until Lark came and lifted him out. "Get a grip." She stated at his fear, and shook her head, the tuft of fur above her forehead shaking as she did so. "Now, we need to tell you something. You're going to be attacked. Outlanders are coming, you need to move out." Timon's mom pondered this.

"How soon do you estimate that they'll be here?"  
Max spoke up. Lark thought about what her grandfather had said. The outcast pride had probably covered four miles or so...They were probably about eight miles from where they were, so... "How long will it take for you to clear out?" "A day or so...Maybe a day's hike through the jungle." Tunya winced. "That's not good. They'll be here by then." Shilark sighed. "We'll have to hope that our parents get here soon." '_Hope...Hope..._' she thought.

Author's Notes: Was that an okay chapter? Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but I've got about...six stories to finish, and this one makes seven, plus school, equalsI won't be able to update as often. But reviews may change that...

Sasha: No math! **::Shrieks::**  
Indeed.


	4. Can't Love, Can't Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King, they are copyright of Disney, I only own the storyline and my original characters.

Zira lifted her head to the starry sky, the stars glittering like diamonds. They had traveled for hours, and all were now resting in the grassy plains, two miles or so from their destination. "Zira? Was that girl really lying?" Tiko asked. He truly did not remember the girl. It had been long for him. "Yes, she was. What, do you question me?" She hissed, bearing upon him threateningly. He shook his head, and brushed his dark brown growing mane across his forehead. Satisfied, she trotted off, and assigned Venom, a tough and sassy rogue cheetah to watch the nine and a half month old cub. Tiko sighed. Why did he not remember a thing? He shook those thoughts off. 'You are evil!' He scolded himself, and went to wander off, his stomach growling.  
"Where are you going, prince?"  
Venom asked. "I'm hungry, I thought that I should get something." Tiko had only been there for a day, and hadn't gotten hungry up until now. His father had let him go on one hunt, but he figured that he could do it again with ease, even in the dark. Venom's expression softened, and she looked at the little cub that had the same looks as his father, yet eyes and a few features of his mom. "I'll get it." She said, and ran off. Tiko settled down next to a large rock, and noticed engravings on it.  
"The Landers have separated..."  
He squinted at the lettering. Tiko could read a bit of Latin, (A/N: This is a kind of language for lions, if you will, just to clear that up.) but due to his...current situation, he had already forgotten who had taught him. "Times were grave and harsh...A rebellion group had separated the pride, and war has raged...Most tales of lions who now call themselves Outlanders recognize the young lioness who helped them most...Hex...This only at four months of age..." He gaped. Zira had told him a few stories, that Hex was the great grandmother of Scar, who had revolutionized the Outlanders most.

"Here, kid."  
Tiko quickly turned around, and pretended to have been messing with his mane while she was gone. She rolled her eyes. "That mane will grown in time, young one." She assured him, and dropped a dead gazelle in front of him. With a sharp swish of her tail, she lay down a few yards away from him, and he dug in. Once he finished, he lay down and brooded for a moment. Did he really want this? After all of the lionesses and lions and cheetahs and other outcasts were asleep, he rolled onto his back and stared at the starry sky.

"I wonder if the kings of the past are really up there..."  
He whispered quietly.

Back with the Pridelanders... 

Kovu was pacing again. Kiara sighed. "Honey, I really am as worried as you are, but the pacing is making me dizzy." Kovu nodded, and lay down next to his wife on the soft, cool savannah grass. Kiara perked up her ears. "I think my dad's talking to Mufasa again," she reported to a puzzled Kovu. He nodded again, and they rolled onto their backs.

"Do you remember when we first met and you were teaching me about the stars and the cloud things in the night?"

He reminded her. Kiara sighed in content. "Even back then there was still danger lurking, and we barely had any time to relax." She said sadly. Kovu snuggled up to her, and the couple fell asleep. Simba had not heard this, but raised his head to the sky away from everyone else. He felt that this was his fault.

"Father, I did not want my future generations to have to suffer like this. What can I do?"  
He asked the stars. A sudden whisk of wind blew his mane...west. He smiled. That's where they would head the next day. Nala did not ask what he had been doing, but he was sure that she knew from past experiences. The night became quiet.

Back with Tunya and Shilark... 

A screeching monkey woke Lark up right away, and she let Tunya be for the moment. Judging from the amount of sunlight streaming through the luscious canopy of green and brown, she estimated it to be alittle late in the morning. With a yawn, she stretched and wandered around, enjoying the beautiful scenery. It was a beautiful day; her coat was slick and clean, her mind was clear, her stomach was rumbling...She looked around for food, and spotted a small bird on a branch. With a quick swipe of her paws and claws, she killed the bird and tossed it down for eating without a second thought. She then took the remains of her meal in her mouth, and went to check in on Tunya. He was still asleep. Lark paused for a moment, and then deposited the leftovers in front of him. Dragging a leaf to the river, she filled it with water. With great difficulty, she somehow managed to get it over to Tunya with only a few drops spilled. Once it was over his head, she dumped it on him.

"AYEE!"  
Lark snickered as his head shot up and he screamed. When he realized it was her, he tackled her playfully, and she pinned him down.

"Pinned ya."  
She said. Tunya smiled and she let him up. He quickly tackled her again when he presumed she was off guard, and they rolled down a hill and onto the riverside. She landed on top of him.

"Pinned ya 'gain."  
She said happily, but after she rolled over, he got her. When they realized their position, the two flushed. Tunya let her up, and for what seemed like a long time, an eerie silence befell the jungle.

"We'd better meet up with some residents of the jungle. It's in danger, and the Outlanders will be here in about an hour or so." He turned and padded into the depths of the thick foliage that made the jungle so large. Shilark followed, and blushed at the fuzzy, warm feeling that was spreading up and down her spine. She couldn't possibly like a hyena. Her parents wouldn't approve, would they? They had never been in an alliance with the snickering devils, and now they had just started. The pride simply didn't trust them yet. She arrived in a clearing where most of the meerkats were gathered. They had taken residence and control of the jungle. Uncle Max was watching from the safety of a small burrow he had carved out.

"We are gathered here today to think of a plan to stop the Outlanders from taking our jungle!"  
Timon's mother shouted, and the jungle went alive with chatter. "I say that we do war." A giraffe announced. Many other voices nodded in agreement, and Timon's mother sighed.  
"I do believe that it has come to that. Here's what we do..."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Simba yawned and shook the sleep from his eyes. Kiara and Kovu were up and ready to go already, eager to retrieve their cub. He got his wife up with the other lions, and once the hyenas and the warthog and meerkat were awake, they set off, and in an hour, the foliage of the jungle came into view.

"Let's go save the jungle!"  
Timon cheered, and they sprinted to the entrance. Little did they know that they were being watched.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Zira snarled at the retreating backs of the hero group. Those filthy hyenas wouldn't work for her kind anymore. She clawed the ground in anger, and succeeded in taking a root of a desert plant out in her paw.

"Tiko!"  
She roared. Tiko was pushed forth by Viper. "Yes?" "You are coming with me; we're heading into the jungle early. The rest of you prepare yourselves. This is war." She said in a dangerous growl.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Author's Notes: War is approaching! Anyways, is it okay? Oh, and I thank the reviewers for—well, reviewing! I appreciate your support!


	5. A Battle and a Memory Song

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King, it's property of Disney.

The many animals inside the jungle were ready with armies and traps, and cunning. A roar echoed through the jungle, and all got ready.

"Outlanders, attack!"   
Zira shouted, and the cats attacked the jungle animals. Shrieks were heard, and soon all the clamor turned into chaos, and the once peaceful sound of the jungle, the waterfall pouring like blue ribbons, the leaves swishing against one another making music, the small chirp of birds... If one looked at the jungle, they would hear many roars, howls of pain, and battle cries.

"Pumba, our _hakuna matata_ is being destroyed! We must fight back!"   
Timon dove into battle, and was soon thrown out by Zira, who smirked, and advanced on the meerkat. Pumba jumped on her, but she threw him off with a swift hit of her claws like a fly, and didn't stop stalking towards Timon.

"Eep!"   
He squeaked. _ROAR!_ "Your fight is with me, Zira!" Simba roared, and lunged at the evil leader of the Outlanders. She growled, and they rolled head over head and claw over claw. Kiara grinned at her father, and exited battle to get Timon to safety.

"She caught Daddy on a bad day!"

Kiara snickered. Shilark bounded onto the spot near her mom, where Nala was, also, slashing away at a cheetah. "I never knew that war could be so bloody and violent!" She whispered in what could be mistaken for a cat's hiss. Kiara sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry that we had to raise you in a time like this."   
Shilark smiled. "You were raised in worse, mom, and Simba even more worse, correct?" She then dove into battle, and Kiara as well. Viper dove at Kiara, and slashed at her face.

"I'm going to destroy that pretty face of yours, queen!"   
She sneered, and Kiara snarled. "Did I push the wrong button?" Viper said sarcastically. Kiara growled, and pinned down the stunned Viper on her back legs and front paws.

"I'd say that you did!"   
She snarled, and the two rolled over, trying to slash at any piece of exposed fur. Tiko was having a fun time in battle. He had trained very hard, and dodged any that lunged at him with perfect grace, and dodged any blow thrown at him. His mane blew in his face and covered the evil smirk spread across his face. A homemade net was thrown at him, but he slashed away the bonds with ease.

"Foolish jungle animals!"   
He leapt to the tall branches. "I dominate all of you!" He roared, and leapt at a shrieking monkey, tossing it away and landing on the ground on all four paws. The sky began to darken, and thunder was heard, followed by lightning, throwing the jungle into a dim, slightly gloomy setting, pouring down on all who fought to prove their rights.

"Tiko!"   
He turned in the blustery gale, and looked for the one who had called to him. It was Kovu, his father. "I'm sorry, son, but I have to do this." Kovu said somberly, and clawed his son off his paws and onto his back. Tiko growled, and latched onto the older lion's back. Kovu rolled over and got him off of his back. He raised a paw to strike again, but was stopped by a low warning growl.

"No, Father. Let me handle him. This is all my fault."   
Kovu shook his head at his daughter, who was staring down at her paws in shame. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is! If I hadn't bugged him and thrown him into the Outlands, he wouldn't have gotten caught by Zira, she wouldn't have brainwashed him, and he wouldn't have helped her attack us, and he wouldn't be helping her start a deadly war that could kill many lives!"   
She roared in anger, but continued, "But he gave in. This is also his fault! He ruined us!" With that! She slashed at her brother's face, leaving a scar down his left eye, the same place Scar and Kovu's scar still lay.

"Lies! All this is a trick! Die!"   
He roared back, and the two became engaged in a battle of hurt, fear, anger, and power. The young lioness, Viper that had seen Tiko when he stumbled out of the bushes now watched in awe. Zira wasn't her real mother; she had been adopted to do more of her dirty work, and she now realized that that was exactly what it was.

"Your Highnesses?"   
Kovu, Kiara, Nala and Simba caught the now sad, hazel eyes of the ashamed lioness. The leopard Viper was sitting up from her painful spot on the ground where Kiara had thrown her, and looked around her. How could one act cause so much pain and sorrow? Well, she wouldn't be a part of it. Not anymore!

"Your Majesties?"

Once again, the four royal lions turned and saw both Vipers smiling sadly, yet kindly at them. "It is nice that you are on our side now, but Tiko..." Kiara trailed off in sorrow. She was still hurt from her son going over to Zira's side.

"I believe that your daughter can fix this."   
The leopard Viper said softly. "Augh!" Tunya was thrown at their feet, and after him came an angry Tiko. Tunya had gotten in battle with him, which hadn't been the best of judgement. "Disgusting hyena!" He snarled at Tunya, and with him under one paw, he raised his paw as lightning struck a tree nearby and made it fall to deliver a killing blow, when—

"ENOUGH!"   
This was followed by one of the fiercest roars any of the animals had ever heard. All was quiet, and Shilark stalked towards him, her hazel brown eyes as piercing as an arrow cutting through souls. "Tiko, you're on our side. You're my brother, and I apologize for anything that I did to make you this way. My mom and dad have been caused much pain from this, and it must stop." He glared at her in response, and pushed down harder on Tunya, making him gasp for air.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing."   
She did a flip in the air and landed in front of him, her next words framed with all the emotions she had felt in the past days.

"DON'T. HURT. TUNYA!"   
Everyone watched as the two sibling fought mercilessly at the other; watched as they fought for blood. Kiara began to tear up. "My babies," she whispered in a barely audible whisper. "I—Won't—Ugh!" Tiko snarled, and struggled under Lark's pin.

"I WON'T GIVE IN!"   
He cried. Shilark shook her head and let a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm gonna be a mighty quee-e-een..." 

She whispered in his ear. He lay frozen now, subdued by the song his sister was singing so beautifully. She took a deep breath, and kept at it.

"So enemies bewa-a-aa-arre..." 

She sang in the soft melody. Another breath, and a change of tune.

"When we first, arrived on the planet...And blinking, stepped in—to the sun... 

There was more to be seen; than could ever be seen;

more to do, than could ever be done!

There was far too much to take in here;

More to find than can ever be found!   
But the sun rolling high   
Through the sapphire sky   
Keeps great and small on the endless round—   
The circle of life!!! And it moves us all!

Through despair and hope...   
Through faith and looove!   
Till we find our place   
On the path unwinding   
In the Circle...   
The Circle of Liiiife!!!!!!!!!"

Tiko shook his head, and gazed up at his sister. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. She smiled, and Tunya stood up.

"All's well that ends well."   
"Really?!"   
With one last spurt of determination in her heart, Zira leapt towards Tunya to slay him, but the killing blow meant for him was caught by Shilark, who had dove in front of him.

Author's Notes: CLIFFFIE!!! Oh, stop moping, I'll update tomorrow or something, sheesh. But, to warn you guys, if that Document Manager doesn't get fixed, after grades come out and my parents see my grade for math....::cringes:: Bye-bye until Christmas or so.

Sasha: YOU'RE LEAVING ME?? **::squeals, then coughs::** I mean, YOU'RE LEAVING THE POOR READERS????!!


	6. A Death, A Life and A Love

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, and thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King, just the storyline and my characters.

All watched as in slow motion as Shilark fell to the ground, bleeding as she blacked out.

"Shilark!"  
Tunya cried softly. Zira sneered.

"Well, this is even better. The little princess loves a hyena, and the hyena loves her back! I've never seen anything more absurd or disgusting, even Kiara and Kovu together! It defiles laws of nature, you know."

Tunya showed his teeth.

"Shilark loves me, and you won't ruin that! We're both equal!"

He clawed across her face, and pushed her. She began rolling near the edge of the jungle, and backed up. Tunya and Tiko began pushing her farther, until they were out of the vegetation.

"This is for the pain you've caused!"  
Tiko snarled, and kicked Zira closer and closer to the edge of the cliff near the jungle. Zira snarled, but widened her eyes at Tiko and Tunya's facial expressions.

"This is for my friends!"

Tunya growled, and slashed her across the back.

"This is for my family!"  
"This is for the banishment of the hyenas!"  
"This is for our prides!"  
"And this…"  
Tunya and Tiko looked at each other.  
"**THIS IS FOR OUR LIVES! THAT YOU DISRUPTED AND RUINED!**"  
They shoved Zira off the cliff, and the creatures of Africa gathered around them, watching intensely as Zira fell, and then… ::coughs:: Didn't exactly survive the fall. Kovu stared fiercely down at his mother's corpse, feeling a bit of sadness inside, but said instead, "Good-bye, mother. For the last time." Vitani nodded, and gulped. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"We'll… We'll remember you."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Simba and Kovu sighed. It had been a whole day since the death of Zira.

"We really don't know about this…"

Tunya fidgeted. Shilark had nuzzled her head under his; he was large for a hyena, and almost taller than her.

"Daddy, I love him."  
She said for about…the hundreth time. Kovu was staring warily at Tunya, and Kiara and Nala were smiling.

"I suppose…This won't exactly be a lion pride anymore…"  
Kovu and Simba decided. Shilark smiled and looked at her little brother.

"What about my poor little brother Tiko?"  
Tiko blushed, and the lioness Viper licked him on the cheek; she was also blushing furiously.

"I'm fine, don't worry."  
He replied, still red. Kiara sniffled.

"My cubs are all grown up…"  
She sighed sadly. Simba and Nala smiled warmly at her.

"That's how we feel." Nala agreed. Simba coughed.

"The only problem I have with this is with Shenzi and Banzai being related…"  
Shenzi rolled her eyes. The hyenas were in the room, and Banzai frowned.

"Isn't that prejudice?"  
Tunya groaned. Shilark nuzzled him, and curled her tail around his. Timon and Pumba approached them.

"Bugs?" Tunya wrinkled his nose, and Shilark made a face.

"No thanks." Simba, however, popped one in his mouth. Everyone stared.

"What?" He asked. Nala shook her head.

"You get used to it eventually." She said. The females exited to talk excitedly about the future, and the males stayed in one room, including the meerkat, the warthog, and Banzai; he cleared his throat, commanding attention.

"Um, son." There was a very dramatic pause.

"It's time for…"

"The Talk."

Kovu finished for him. Both fathers closed in on their sons  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The girls laughed as they heard both boys scream in terror.

"They're having **The** Talk, aren't they?"  
Shilark giggled.

"They are indeed."  
Kiara laughed. Shenzi barely contained her laughter.

"And, um, mom, I," Shilark coughed, "already know where cubs come from, so if we could just skip that kind of awkward conversation…"

Kiara raised her eyebrow, but decided not to ask how she knew that.

"Now, when you become queen, you must be able to take control, and be able to handle any situation that's thrown at you. Furthermore…"  
Shilark stopped her mother there.

"But mom, since I have a sibling…"  
"The oldest takes the throne. Tiko can be at peace, don't worry." Nala quickly answered for her daughter. "I heard about that song you made up…It sounded strangely familiar to the one Simba and I performed when we were cubs…" Shilark's eye widened.

"It's Timon and Pumba's fault!"  
She screeched, and raced away. All of the mothers laughed again.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Shilark ventured down to the small lake where her mother had once been nearly suffocated underwater by Timon and Pumba. In the moonlight that reflected off the surface of the water, she saw her reflection, and beamed at it. The moonlight gave her light to see with, even though she was a lion, a feline, and could see fairly well in the dark.

"Shilark?"  
Shilark started, and smiled at Tunya, who was approaching the rock. He hopped onto it next to her.

"Hey." She greeted him, and licked his cheek.

"I can't believe that I'm here with the lion princess of the Pridelands…About to become king at her side."  
Tunya breathed. Shilark rubbed her head against the crook of his neck.

"I never thought that I'd fall in love this deeply before…"  
She whispered softly. Tunya rested his chin on her head, "Neither did I, Shilark. Neither did I." Back near Pride Rock, Tiko and the lioness Viper were near another lake.

"You got your wish."  
Tiko stared puzzled at Viper.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She shook her head, and walked closer to him.

"You don't have to be king." She explained. Tiko sighed happily, and let Viper snuggle against him.

"I'm so happy." Both couples said happily at the same time.

Eight and a half months later… 

Rafiki entered the cave.

"Are you ready, Lark?"  
He asked. Shilark nodded, and handed him her cub. Rafiki sprinkled the dust onto its forehead, and smiled when it sneezed. He lifted it up, and the royal lion family followed him out and into the sunlight. The cub was exposed to the sun, and was lifted into the air. The animal kingdom exploded into a frenzy of happiness.

"Our cub…Princess Winda."

Author's Notes: Was that an okay story? It was really kind of short, but I guess it was okay…Please review this story and Scarred Magic and the Satan Prophecy. PLEEEASE!  
Sasha:** ::chases Taki::**  
Oh, yes, the foal. That is in the new story, the Wolf Versus the Foal. For now, here's a preview of the next Lion King fic, **Let The Wind Blow**!

**Let The Wind Blow**

Princess Winda looked down at her paws. She wasn't that different, was she? Gazed into the water, and shook her head. A small tuft of black fur was sprouting from her forehead, her dark brown coat was showing signs of faint black spots, and her legs from the middle down were turning ebony black. She looked more hyena than lioness.

"Why me?"  
She asked to no one.


End file.
